The Fallen Leaves
by kibaxnaruto
Summary: When love is cut short, how do you keep living? / Rated M for graphic scenes, language,adult themes, and angst. Kiba. Naruto.
1. Prologue

"_I'm sorry. I know I'm just leaving you by yourself and ditching all of my friends for somewhere that might not even exist. I just want you to know that this IS NOT your fault! I love you will all of my heart, mind, and soul! I wish I could hang on and keep loving you, but all of this... shit in my life is just too overwhelming. _

_I can't take it anymore! I hope Kami, as well as you, can forgive me. I just can't deal with Hinata being diagnosed with leukemia; and on top of that you know that I have been battling depression all of my life. You were my light, though. You were like a lighthouse and I was a ship in the night. _

_I love you. That's why I made you my husband and took a vow to love you until death. I'm sorry my death way too soon for you, and your love. I wish I could have held on for you; for us._

_I love you."_

That's what the note said. His suicide note, specifically. I want to forgive him, I really do, but I just can not get over the fact that he's gone and did not take me with him. It is rotting me from the inside out.

I can tell every one is just as internally destroyed over his death, as well. His mom is constantly drinking, Sakura is a complete mess, and everyone else is timid and quiet on the subject.

I am most likely the worst off, though. I constantly cry. I have never cried so hard at a funeral before. I think I might have embarrassed a few members of his family, but I don't care, my heart is literally broken. I don't know if I can go on.

I probably shouldn't be saying that due to the circumstances, but I'm serious. I haven't eaten in two days, and I haven't slept a full night since his funeral a week ago. I can barely keep my eyes open, but every time I blink I see his beautiful smile, and every time I begin to doze off I am awoken by his laugh or voice.

I wish he had taken me with him, so I wouldn't have to deal with all of this pain. I wish my gravestone was next to his, our souls intertwining in the heavens; dancing for all of the angels' enjoyment. I know that will never happen now.

I just know that every single time I walk by the Leaf Cemetery I imagine his rotting corpse, and I have to run to the nearest restroom to vomit and cry my eyes out. It reminds me that he is never going to come back. That he is gone forever.

I just know that I have to move on; keep living. That's what he would want me to do. He would want me to keep living a happy, joyful life and to never shed a tear over him, but that just is not plausible. I hear his name and I tear up and when I think of him and I want to carve my heart out, but I have to keep trucking on.

That's what Inuzukas do.


	2. Eyes

**The Fallen Leaves. Chapter 1:**

**Eyes**

_Six Days Prior_

I walked out of my room and skipped down the stairs, practically beaming with excitement. I could not believe it was Naruto and I's one year anniversary as a couple! One year ago today I was just a shy high school senior pining after a small-town boy. I never would have thought things would turn out like they have, and the best part is that I'm taking him on a date tonight to his favorite restaurant in town, Ichiraku Ramen.

I took a chug out of the milk carton, turned around, and then bounded back upstairs. I had to get ready since it's already five-thirty pm and our date is at seven. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower. I waited a while before getting in to let the water heat up, but then jumped in and started to bask in the warmth. Afterward I threw on my favorite plaid button- up, yellow with black patterns, and some snug jeans. I brushed my hair into it's usual spiky form, and brushed my pearly whites. I sprayed on some nice cologne and grinned as I stared at the sexy beast in the mirror.

I glanced at the clock on the way downstairs and noticed that it was already six o'clock. So, I grabbed my car keys and glanced at myself once more in the mirror to make sure I looked okay, and then proceeded to walk outside to my car. I jabbed the keys into the ignition and turned, being satisfied by the successful roar of the motor.

I backed out of my driveway, but before I drove away I glanced at my brown colored, two-story house to make sure it was fine. Since my apartment exploded due to a gas line catching fire, I have been very careful when it comes to my house and safety. I drove down the street, taking a few turns, and passing a few stoplights before I reached Naruto's apartment complex.

I had asked him to move in with me many times before, but he always refused because his Dad was paying the rent before he died. Naruto feels horrible for having had him pay the rent, so he vowed to pay the rent up until he reached the amount his dad had paid.

I pulled up to his vicinity in the complex and honked my horn, alerting him I have arrived. I saw his apartment lights go out and soon after I saw him walking towards my car, the Autumn wind blowing his blond hair all in his face. He opened the passenger door and climbed in, shut the door and putting on his seat belt.

"So, how was your Friday?" I asked, pulling out the complex and onto the highway.

"My day was good. I just finished up a paper for my Geography class and then chilled the rest of the day. Yours?"

"Mine was okay, but now it's perfect."

"Why?" Naruto asked with a confused face.

"Because, you're here." I turned towards him and flashed him one of my signature smiles.

Naruto blushed and I intertwined our fingers on the center console. I smiled and saw him slightly grin at my affection. We pulled up to Ichiraku and I parked. I heard him gasp as it dawned on him where we were.

"You brought me here?" Naruto asked.

"Of course!"

"Why?"

"What other place to be for our one-year anniversary?"

I suddenly got pounced upon and had to hold my ground as he threw his arms around my neck.

"You remembered..." He whispered into my neck.

"I'll never forget." I pulled him in for a quick kiss before I smiled and dragged him into the small restaurant.

We sat down at the bar and ordered. I got a medium beef bowl. Naruto got his usual, which consists of three large varieties of all flavors and condiments. I chuckled as he ordered.

"What?" He glared at me as he retorted.

"You're just so adorable."

He blushed at that one.

After some quick flirting here and there, we were finally done eating and we walked back to the car. I pulled him for a make-out session, which commenced him to whimper out my name. I suddenly felt all of my blood go south. I pulled away, gave him a quick peck, and then hopped into the driver's seat. He got in the passenger's seat and turned on the radio.

After surfing a few channels on the way back to my house he finally settled for one. It was Eyes by Kaskade. Naruto screamed out what little lyrics it had, but it was still very meaningful. I love him so much.

We pulled into my driveway and as I parked he turned and smiled at me.

"What're you smiling for?" I asked with a nervous grin.

"Oh, nothing."

When Naruto says anything of the sort, you know not to question further. It usually means shit is about to get real.

I got out of the car and walked over to his side. He put his hand in mine and smiled up at me, with his big, blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. I blushed at his perfection, but tried to hide it by looking the other way. We reached my front door and I struggled to put the key in, so Naruto grabbed my hand and unlocked the door. He smiled the entire time.

As the door opened, I noticed all of the lights were out. I never leave all of the lights off. I always keep the one above my sink on, just so I can see when I get home. Like now.

I hesitantly walked inside and as I flipped on my living room light switch I jumped as chills went up my spine as everyone I know and loved jumped out of hiding and screamed and cheered. Music began blasting, balloons and confetti were flying around, and the atmosphere was exhilarating.

I walked inside and was instantly engulfed by the immense amount of people in my house. They were patting my back and congratulating me. I was so confused as to what was going on.

All of a sudden Naruto grabbed me from behind and dragged me into the middle of the room. The music suddenly stopped and people halted their dances and turned their attention towards us.

"Uh, guys. I haven't told him or asked him yet," Naruto said as everyone gasped and seemed to be embarrassed, "but I am going to now."

I was completely confused on so many levels. It's not even funny. Naruto grabbed my hands in his and looked me in the eyes.

"I'd love to move in with you." He said.

I smiled and nodded, but nobody cheered. Again, I was utterly lost.

"There's on more thing thought." Naruto said as he dropped to one knee.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I can't believe this is happening.

"Kiba Inuzuka, my heart and soul. This past year has been amazing and you've taught me so many things about myself and about the world. You are my life and I can not stand the thought of losing you. I want to be with you forever..."

I knew what was coming.

"Will you marry me?"

I grabbed his wrist and yanked his ass off the ground and into a hug. I was bawling by now, which obviously meant a yes to everyone as they started cheering and screaming. I felt tear drops hit my cheek as we separated. Naruto was crying as well. He slipped the ring onto my ring finger, and we kissed passionately.

The rest of the night was filled with laughs, fun, and celebration. I could not believe I just got engaged to the man of my dreams. I am his and he is mine. We were equal as of then. That night will always be burned into my mind, because of my engagement.

That isn't the only reason thought. That's also the night Hinata collapsed in the middle of my kitchen. The night she was diagnosed with Stage three leukemia.


	3. Heartbeat

The heartbeat monitor pumped it's last beat through the small, white room. It cascaded off the walls and down the empty hallways. It rang down the stairwell and into the parking garage, creating a symphony of beeps and murmurs mixed with the occasional engine and tire tread.

The small, quiet sobs were muffled by the shoulder covering his face, creating the illusion of happiness. If only they had known… If only they had known.

**The Fallen Leaves. Chapter Two:**

**Heartbeat.**

_6 Hours Prior_

I can't believe that Hinata is in surgery. She has leukemia, which means that she has cancer cells in her blood. I'm so scared. Naruto is in the chair beside me, laying his head on my shoulder, and crying his eyes out while I stroke his blond hair. I wish I could comfort him and tell him it will be okay.

But I have no idea if it will be okay. I'm honestly as scared as him. Hinata has been there with me throughout my entire life. She and I have been through everything together; thick and thin.

Losing her would be only second to losing Naruto. She is half of my world and half of my heart. Her dying would be the death of me. The only reason I wouldn't kill myself is so I can be here for Naruto. I could never do that to him.

I continued to stroke Naruto's hair as his sobs started to soften and die down. He looked up at me, his blue eyes glistening with fresh tears. I reached up with my hand and wiped them away with my thumb as I cupped his face. He smiled slightly and I gave him a warm grin.

"Is she going to be okay?" Naruto asked, looking into my eyes with a pleading glance.

My heart broke at this. I don't know whether to lie or tell him the truth, which I don't know if she will be.

"She's strong. She'll be perfectly fine. It's just a simple procedure, and afterward we can go back to our lives." I decided to lie to make him hopeful.

At that moment the Doctor walked through the OR doors and handed the receptionist his clipboard before taking off his rubber gloves and heading toward us. Naruto jumped out of his chair and bombarded the Doctor with the question we have all been waiting for.

"Is she alright?"

The Doctor sighed and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. I knew of two things he was going to say.

"She is in a coma."

Naruto took off in a spring, slamming into the OR doors, and twisting around corners and ramming into Nurses. I followed close behind with everyone else following. He found Hinata's room and ran into the glass window, slamming his face up to it with tears steadily raining down.

I caught up, breathing heavily, and caught him into an embrace as I looked behind him at Hinata's lifeless body on the bed. The monitor was beeping rapidly, but no one paid her any attention.

A nurse walked by and I stopped her, "When are visitors going to be allowed?"

"In about 3 hours."

"Okay, thanks."

She walked away and I pulled Naruto tighter to me and let him cry into my chest. I can't believe I might be losing my best friend.

_3 Hours Later_

I stood next to Naruto's chair, my hand in his and his other hand in Hinata's. We haven't left her side since visitors have been allowed in her room. He hasn't let go of her hand and I am worried that he never will.

"Naruto, we need to go home. You need to rest."

"No, I'm not leaving Hinata alone."

"Sakura said she will let us know if anything changed. She has me on speed dial. We won't miss anything."

"I don't care, Kiba. I love you, but I've known her almost as long as you. I just don't get why you're being so insensitive."

"How am I insensitive?" ,I said, getting irritated, "I love her more than you do!"

"Fuck no you don't! You want to leave her all alone and I could never do that! What if I was in a coma? Huh? Would you leave me and go fuck someone you meet in a club to try and ease the pain? Are you going to go find a new best friend now, Kiba?" Naruto said this with vigor and hate.

"Hell no! Why are you going off on me? I just want to be home!"

"Then go the fuck home! Just leave me here." Naruto turned around, tears and fury in his eyes.

I turned and left, my hand gracefully leaving his. I didn't even notice that my hand was still interlocked with his.

I walked out of the hospital and heading towards the parking garage. I'm done with all of this drama.

_~Naruto's POV~_

I sat there in the chair beside Hinata with my head lying down and my sobs echoing throughout the silent room.

"I fuck everything up. I don't do anything right…"

I glance up around me, noticing all of the different types of equipment and probes hanging on the walls.

"I love Kiba so much. I feel horrible for what I did, but I don't understand how he could just leave Hinata here. I mean, what if something bad or even a miracle happens?"

I feel a small twitch in the hand that was holding Hinatas. I gasped and looked up, tears stopped flowing as time froze in place. Hinata's head moved towards me and her eyelids fluttered slightly open.

"Hinata?" I asked, with hope dripping off my tongue.

"Don't let him just walk away." She said in a raspy voice.

Tears started flowing once more as I rose up, kissed Hinata on the cheek, and turned to leave.

I ran around corners and pushed patients out of the way as I rushed towards the garage. I have to get there before  
>Kiba leaves, or I might never see him again.<p>

I pushed open the hospital doors and began running across the road, dodging cars and people. I ran up the stairwell to the top floor and slammed open the roof door.

"Kiba!" I yelled as I saw Kiba opening his car doors.

He looked up at me and stopped his movement before he walked around his car, leaned up against it, and stared at me from across the lot.

"I'm sorry! You were right. We both deserve some rest. Hinata woke up and told me to not let you leave, so I kind of have to do this, but I wouldn't be able to go on in life without you. So, it isn't all her doing." I smiled as I swayed in the night wind. The full moon shone overhead, basking us with it's light.

_~ Kiba's POV ~_

I ran across the lot, leaving my unlocked car behind me and parading towards my love. I ran into him and grabbed him into an instant hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around my neck as we kissed passionately.

"I love you so much." I whispered into his ear after we separated.

"I love you, too." Naruto gasped into my neck, making the hair on my neck to pierce towards the sky.

As we looked into each other's eyes a male nurse walked through the door on the far side of the lot and noticed us.

"Hey, aren't you guys here for the Hyuuga girl?"

I turned and looked at him, puzzled.

"Yeah, why?"

"She flat-lined a few minutes ago."


	4. My Immortal

I burst through the doors and ran straight through the waiting room and started pounding on the button that would open the elevator. After a couple of tries I gave up. I frantically searched around me; spotting a staircase nearby. I slammed the door open and began to sprint up the stairs. Flight after flight I finally made it to the thirteenth floor, where Hinata's room was.

As I rounded the hallway I heard the elevator doors open. In an instant Naruto was running right beside me. We got to the back of the hospital and we entered Hinata's section of the ICU. At the sight of all of the doctors and nurses crowding her room, my breath was gone.

I pushed a woman against the wall and ran into a cart of candy for the kids, knocking it onto the ground. I jumped over the cart and rushed into Hinata's room. A couple of nurses tried to push me out, telling me to let the doctors work, but I had to get to her. I had to make sure my best friend was okay. The nurses then called security and a couple of guards surrounded me and pushed me back. I screamed out her name in despair. She can't die. She can't.

**The Fallen Leaves. Chapter 3:**

**My Immortal**

_3 Hours Before_

I was sitting in one of the chairs in the back of the waiting room. Naruto was fast asleep next to me with his head on my shoulder. My arm was wrapped around him; my hand stroking his blond hair. They had revived Hinata soon after she flat-lined. The Doctor told me that her blood is spreading the cancer all around her body, and that there isn't much more than they can do.

Her family soon arrived from their hometown and I had let them know what the Doctor told me. Her mom instantly started bawling and ran out of the room, her daughter on her heels.

"Kiba, I need to go home." Naruto suddenly spoke up, making me jump a little. He took his head off of my shoulder and looked up at me.

"For what?"

"I just need to be home right now." He said as he looked down at his feet, twiddling his toes.

I stood up and began walking us out, my arm now around his waist, pulling him close.

I pulled our car into our driveway and walked into our small, but cozy, home. It was made of red brick with a small front porch that goes halfway across the house. We both walked in and I went straight for the refrigerator. I haven't eaten in hours.

After we ate some microwavable meals and I was washing our plates, Naruto turned to me.

"I'm going to lay down. I just really need to be alone right now. I love you, Kibbles." Naruto said with a small smile, a kiss to my lips, and a big hug.

"I love you too, baby." I said with a smile. I gave him a longer kiss and a stronger hug.

We separated and he went into my bedroom, closing the door. Well, I guess it's _our_ bedroom now. He hasn't moved his stuff yet, but he said he'd move in... and we're getting married.

I plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV and changed the channel to my favorite. After a few hours of TV I began to feel exhausted, which makes sense due to the fact I haven't slept a wink in about forty-eight hours. I turned the TV off, turned off the lights in the house, and opened the bedroom door.

I was expecting to find the love of my life curled up in the bed, snoring adorably. I didn't expect to find the love of my life, the only man I have ever met to love me as much as him, my roommate, and my fiance, hanging from the rafters.


	5. The One That Got Away

I laid him down on the floor, my hand lifting up his head. I felt my hot tears streaming down my face and onto his cheek.

"No... no..."

I leaned down and put my lips on his and blew air into him. I then pumped his chest, trying to start CPR. I put my mouth on his again and blew a little harder. After giving a few hard thrusts I checked his pulse.

Nothing.

**The Fallen Leaves. Chapter 4:**

**The One That Got Away.**

_0 Hours Prior_

I didn't realize that I had been doing CPR for almost two hours. After a final attempt, I crumpled. I shook him violently by the shoulders, screaming at him to wake up. He can't die. We were going to get married. We were going to grow old together. I pounded on his chest as my sobs wracked my body into helplessness. I laid my head down on his chest and sobbed into him. He was gone and I knew it. I was too late. I failed.

_A Week and One Day After Funeral_

I still couldn't believe he was gone. The love of my life had killed himself in fear of losing everything, and in return he lost nothing but himself. The pain still follows me around. I act happy around my friends so they don't worry, but I know what's really going on. I can't be alone without crying.

The worst part was cleaning out his apartment. His guardian, Iruka, understood and accepted our relationship so he let me keep anything I wanted. I just kept a picture of he and I that was on his nightstand. It was of us on our first date. Hinata had taken it for us. The fireworks behind us didn't match the glow that illuminated off of Naruto; his smile lighting up the frame.

The picture was now on my coffee table in my living room. Every time I looked at it I cried.

I had been visiting Hinata in the hospital every day. She was devastated about Naruto's death. She cried, but the sobs hurt her lungs so much that the nurse had to give her morphine, and she instantly fell asleep. When she awoke the next day, the day of his funeral, she just coped with it. I have no idea how, but it just seemed as if she accepted the fact. She was just sad she couldn't attend his memorial service and burial.

Today I woke up and threw on some random clothes I found on the floor of my messy room. I walked right out of the house without a look back. I didn't even lock the door. I walked down the street with my hands in my pockets, the slight breeze rubbing my cheeks. I took notice of the dark clouds in the distance.

I rounded the street corner, evading all of the pedestrians and street-shops, and headed towards the Hospital. I opened the front door and headed to the front desk.

"I'd like to go to Hyuuga, Hinata's room, please." I said in a monotone voice.

The secretary look up at me and smiled, "Have a nice day," and opened the bolted doors across the room that led to the patient rooms. I grumbled a quick, "You, too." and kept walking.

I exited the elevator, the doors closing behind me, and walked into Hinata's room. She was in her bed, her eyes closed. I gently knocked on the door and peeked in. She told me to sit down and opened her eyes and smiled. I forced a smile back at her and pulled up a chair next to her bed.

"How are you?" I asked as I took her hand in mine.

"You don't have to come here everyday, Kiba."

"I do. I'm not failing you, I already failed hi-" I was cut off as she put her finger on my lips, telling me to hush. I looked down at bringing it up, the dagger in my heart scratching slightly deeper.

We continued to chat about her treatments, which weren't working, but the Doctors won't tell her that, and just life in general. We got to this one moment in our conversation when it was just silent, and all you could hear was her heart monitor beeping and the faint sound of a TV in one of the rooms nearby.

"I know you're hurting, Kiba. Stop acting." Hinata suddenly said, squeezing my hand with a look of ferocity in her eyes.

I gulped and nodded, my eyes becoming watery. There was another long silence.

"I know you haven't forgiven him." Hinata suddenly said.

Taken aback, I quickly said, "I have, too! How would you even know?"

"I see it in your eyes. The hurt. The pain. You've accepted he's gone, but you haven't forgiven him for leaving you like this."

I clenched my hand, squeezing hers. I heard her sit up in her bed, which she hasn't done in a week, and she put her other hand on my cheek.

"You need to forgive him, Kiba. Let him go. Move on. Go." She said before laying back down.

I smiled at her, tears flowing freely now. She smiled and closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead and told her I loved her and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly.

Hinata sunk into her bed and let out a small breath, closing her eyes and smiling. She let go with no pain. I didn't know at the time that that was the last time I'd see her smile or hold her hand.

I ran out of the hospital, ignoring the clerks goodbye. I ran through the streets, pushing people out of my way. I felt the wind in my hair and the tears on my face. I knew where I was going.

By the time I reached the cemetery it was pouring rain. I ran through the gate and up the small hill in the center. I reached _his _grave. I stood and stared for a second before falling to my knees in despair and letting my tears overflow, thunder rolling overhead.

I lied down next to the headstone, the rain drenching every part of me. I cried into the collar of my jacket, letting it all out. I finally got back on my knees and held myself up with both arms, my tears mixing with the rain and dirt.

"I... I forgive you, Naruto," I chocked out between sobs, "I don't understand why, but I love you and I forgive you."

I collapsed on the ground, curling my knees into my chest, and closed my eyes. I shivered as a cold leaf that fell off of a branch of a tree stuck to my face, a small smile growing. I forgave him. I could move on like he would want me to; like he needed me to. I could be with him, forever.

**The End.**

****A/N: **Oh my gosh! I finally finished it! Thank you guys for reading, and don't forget to review and favorite! Love to all of you~**


End file.
